The conventional slide assemblies with positioning devices for positioning rails, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,891 to Liang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,619 to Chen et al., are referenced in the present invention. However, these two conventional slide assemblies of the prior art do not have a deceleration device so that when the rails is pulled to a desired position by a significant force, the positioning device generates impact noise, and/or the reliability of the positioning device is decreased.
The present invention intends to provide a slide assembly with a deceleration device used for slowing down the speed of the rail when the rail is pulled/extended to close to its fully extension position.